Encore une pile de
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: One Shots. Un troisieme recueil pour mettre les inclassables...Non yaoi pour la plupart . 6 : Tous des anges. Pas de pairing. POV Harry.
1. Tu sais

_**Kikoooooooooooooo Alla un OS.  
Oui, encore... **_

_**Je sais que vous l'aimez Ron... Allez, admettez-le.... Bon bref, ça parle de Ryry de toute façon ;)

* * *

**_

**¤ Tu Sais... ¤**

**Genre** : Drama - **Personnage** : Ronald Weasley  
Italiques : Le Grand Pardon - Dabatcha'zz

Tu sais, je suis témoin de ta vie depuis de longues années…  
Témoin, et parfois acteur…   
Témoin de tes passions, témoin de tes échecs, de tes réussites.

Je suis l'ami fidèle, toujours dans l'ombre. Éternel spectateur de tes actions, et jamais remerci

Celui qui aide, mais qui jamais n'est félicité… Enfin, si, parfois…

M'aimera-t'on un jour pour moi ?  
M'aimera-t'on toujours parce que je suis l'ami du Survivant ?

Parce que j'étais l'ami du Survivant…

Son meilleur ami…

Bon, je sais, nous l'avons un peu laissé tomber avec Mione… Nous avons préféré notre histoire d'amour à l'amitié qui nous unissait tous les trois. Inséparable Trio de Gryffondors…

Il est loin ce temps.

Trop loin… Il est bien temps pour les regrets…

L'amitié est un noble sentiment tu sais…   
Depuis le premier jour, jamais je ne t'ai vraiment abandonné…   
Nous avons connu des crises, plus ou moins graves. Pratiquement toujours à cause de ma jalousie… 

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être le dernier garçon d'une famille de sept enfants…   
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est quand on attend de toi que tu te démarques, alors que les autres ont déjà tout fait avant toi.  
Quand on attend de toi le meilleur, alors que tu ne connais que l'échec.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être le meilleur ami du Survivant, héros du monde sorcier…

Et les gens ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être ton ami, ni ce que c'est d'être toi…

Je t'ai observé, tu sais… Je te comprends, je te connais mieux que quiconque…   
Je sais comment tu fonctionnes…

Enfin, je croyais…

Je n'ai pas vu ce qui t'arrivait…

Je ne t'ai pas vu t'effacer…   
J'étais heureux, toi pas.

Je t'ai oublié.  
Toi pas.

Tu n'as pas continué de vivre… Sur mon nuage, je ne voyais pas…   
Je ne voyais pas tes mains devenir osseuses, comme le reste de ton corps.  
Je n'ai pas compris ce regard qui avait terni.   
Pas compris quand tu as cessé de parler. Je n'ai compris que quand tu as cessé d'exister.   
J'ai compris quand j'ai vu tes yeux vides, embués de larmes.   
Quand j'ai vu ta main, enserrant cette lame… 

Cette lame à l'éclat rougit par du sang…

J'ai hurlé tu sais…  
J'ai hurlé ton nom.   
Et j'ai pleuré tu sais…  
Pleuré ma déraison… Tu sais, la vie sans toi n'est pas la même…  
Même si nous menions notre rêve. Même si tu te croyais à l'écart… Tu sais… Tu es parti, et ce n'est plus pareil… 

Une crainte enserre mon cœur.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que c'est de ma faute…  
Mais je ne suis pas seul fautif…

Je savais que tu étais fragile.  
Je savais que tu étais ainsi…

Je n'ai rien vu venir. A présent, tu es si sombre.  
Tout est sombre.  
Tout est ténèbres… Je te savais ainsi, depuis notre cinquième année. 

Tu sais… Il y a toujours eu cette dualité, en toi.   
Une part sombre enfouie au plus profond de ton être…

Tu le sais bien, j'étais ton meilleur ami…

Je ne t'aimais pas uniquement pour ton nom.  
Je ne t'admirais pas uniquement pour une quelconque cicatrice. 

Je t'aimais pour toi, ton courage. Ta détermination à vivre, à survivre envers et contre tout…

Mais cette personne que j'aimais comme un frère a disparu à présent.

Cette personne, je n'en vois même plus le reflet dans tes yeux.

Cette personne, elle me semble si loin… Tu n'es plus que le reflet de toi-même, un fantôme de ce que tu étais.  
Tu erres comme une âme perdue, damnée, semant terreur et désolation… 

Tu sais, je t'aime encore…   
Bien que tu ne sois plus le même, tu es toujours dans mon cœur…

Tu sais, cet amour que je ressentais pour toi, cet amour fraternel… Il demeure à jamais au plus profond de moi. On n'oublie pas dix années d'amitié profonde et vraie aussi facilement…

Tu sais, j'ai toujours l'espoir que tu nous reviennes…  
Tu sais, j'ai toujours peur pour toi, la nuit, dans le noir.  
Tu sais, j'ai peur de toi aussi…

Silhouette sombre qui règne sur la nuit, tu te fais rare, mais si présent.

Tu fais peur à tous. Mione n'osait plus prononcer ton prénom, elle s'effondrait en larmes à chaque fois.  
Tu sais, elle a eu beaucoup de peine.   
Tu es son frère à elle aussi…

Notre frère.

Notre frère, et tu es parti. Notre frère, et tu nous hais. A présent tout est fini… 

Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas été là pour toi quand tout le monde avait peur de toi car tu venais de détruire le Mage Noir, Voldemort.

Tu sais, la solitude est mère de doutes, océan d'incertitudes.   
Tu sais, je comprends…   
Moi aussi j'ai été seul, moi aussi j'ai eu des doutes.   
J'ai mal vécu, je suis même tombé parfois, mais je me suis toujours relev

Tu sais, Harry, même si tes mains sont rougies par le sang de tes anciens ennemis, tu restes mon ami.  
Tu sais, Harry, même si tu ne veux plus me voir ou m'entendre, tu restes dans mon cœur un hôte un peu spécial.

Tu sais, Harry, quand le sang de tes anciens amis mouille tes mains, j'ai envie de te secouer, de te frapper… De te faire reprendre tes esprits…

Tu sais, tu me manques…

Mais non, tu ne sais pas…  
Veux-tu seulement savoir ?  
Comprendre ? Tu sais, Mione et moi on voulait se marier… Mais pas si tu n'es pas là, à la fête, avec nous…   
Tu sais, vivre sans toi n'est pas vraiment vivre… 

Tu manques à beaucoup de monde…

Tu sais, beaucoup préfèrent considérer que tu es mort.

D'autres souhaitent se réveiller de ce qui leur paraît être un cauchemar.

Tu sais, Mione pleurait en gémissant ton nom parfois…   
Tu sais, je pleurais avec elle parfois… 

Je la prenais dans mes bras, et la consolais, lui disant que ce qui t'arrivait passerait…  
Mais les mois ont passé.  
Rien n'a changé.

Et maintenant je suis de nouveau seul, sans amis, sans aimée…   
Cor son sang aussi a rougit tes mains.  
Car le mien va bientôt couler…

Tu sais, Harry, tu resteras toujours mon ami, même si tu n'as jamais vraiment compris ce que c'était d'être ton ami. Les sacrifices que cela encourre. 

Tu sais, Harry, je n'ai pas peur de mourir… Je sais que par delà le voile je retrouverai Ma Mione, mes parents, ma famille, mes anciens amis.   
Tu sais, Harry, un jour toi aussi tu traversera cette frontière, et nous t'attendrons de l'autre coté…   
Tu sais Harry, je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour m'avoir tué… Tu sais, je ne te haïrai pas pour avoir battue Hermione à mort…  
Je t'en voudrai juste pour avoir trahi notre amitié, en n'étant pas venu me secouer quand je t'oubliais.

Tu sais, Harry, la mort, ce n'est qu'une aventure de plus…

_Damnée mon Âme en cette nuit je donnerais tout  
Pour pouvoir rétablir, pouvoir rectifier  
Un triste passé sans avenir, je suis condamn_

Tu sais Harry, je t'attendrai là-haut…

Tu sais Harry, j'ai toujours l'espoir de te voir redevenir celui que tu étais jadis…

_J'avance dans le noir, il ne me reste que quelques pas_

Je sais que tu n'es pas loin, j'entends tes pas.

Harry, tu sais… J'aurais tant aimé que tout soit autrement…

Tu sais, je ne supporte plus le grincement de ma plume sur ce parchemin.   
Tu sais, je ne supporte plus le silence…

Si tu ne peux ramener les autres, alors je vais les rejoindre.

Tu sais, Harry, j'aurais voulu te ramener à la raison, te prendre dans mes bras et te dire tout ça, tout ce que je ressens…   
Mais jamais tu ne m'en laisserais le temps…

Harry, mes minutes sont comptées.   
Tu le sais, c'est toi qui fais le décompte… Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément, sinon tu n'aurais pas éliminé tous ceux qui l'étaient chers avant de t'occuper de moi… 

Tu sais, Harry, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu crois…  
Tu sais, Harry, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de moi…

Tu sais, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu te servais de nous.  
Parfois je pense que tu n'étais pas à ta place à Gryffondor… 

Tu sais, Harry… En fait, je ne sais plus sui tu es, ni qui tu as été.  
As-tu seulement réellement éprouvé de l'amitié pour nous ? Simulais-tu ? Avais-tu déjà de noirs desseins ?   
Harry, je n'attends plus rien de toi, tu sais…

Juste que tu passes enfin cette porte, et que tu me tues enfin, que tu me tortures même, pourquoi pas…

A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à reposer ma plume et attendre…

Attendre que tu viennes.

Attendre que ma mort ne vienne.

Et la fin du monde se passera sans moi… Mais je m'en moque éperdument…

Adieu Harry… Tu sais que jamais je ne t'oublierai…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Pataper hein ;)_**


	2. Un matin comme les autres

**_Voici un court one shot écrit dans la matinée et la soirée, car j'avais besoin d'évacuer quelque chose...  
_  
Bonne lecture... **

* * *

Il fait beau ce matin.  
C'est un matin comme les autres…  
  
Enfin, presque…  
  
Il manque quelque chose…  
  
Oh, je me souviens…  
  
Non, ce n'est décidément pas un matin comme les autres.  
Car tu n'es plus l  
  
Tu m'as quitté. Tu nous as quitté.  
Tu es parti…  
  
Le Survivant n'a pas survécu à la plus grande douleur… La perte de l'être qui lui était le plus cher.  
  
Bien sûr, j'ai mal.  
Tu ne m'as pas parlé.  
N'étais-je pas ton ami ? C'était trop dur de me dire que tu n'allais pas bien ?  
Même si je le voyais, je n'osais rien faire, rien dire…  
Je suis impuissant, tout comme je l'étais fasse à ta peine.  
Tu as perdu ton Sirius, ton parrain. Ton seul parent qui en méritait l'appellation.  
  
L'autre soir, je parlais encore avec toi par hibou…  
Et hier, j'apprends que tu n'es plus.  
  
Je ne voulais pas y croire.  
Je ne pouvais pas y croire.  
  
Et ce matin, la réalité m'a rattrapé.  
  
Pas de lettre, pas d'indices.  
Personne ne sait ce qu'il t'est arrivé.  
Personne ne saura ?  
  
Tu savais où me trouver. J'aurais été là pour t'écouter…  
  
Je me pensais ton ami.  
  
Ton seul ami ?  
  
Depuis que Hermione est partie, il ne restait que nous.  
Mais elle, je sais pourquoi, comment. Une maladie…  
  
Mais toi ?  
  
Avais-tu un autre ami ? Avais-tu plus de problèmes que je ne le pensais ?  
  
Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me trouver ?  
  
Peut-être aurais-je pu t'aider…  
  
Je me sens coupable de n'avoir fait plus.  
Coupable d'exister alors que tu as disparu.  
  
Aucun matin ne sera plus pareil, maintenant que j'ai réalis  
  
J'ai réalisé que jamais plus je ne te verrai, ne te parlerai.  
Et je t'en veux pour cela.  
  
Tu m'as souvent aidé, toi qui me ressemblais un peu…  
J'aurais voulu faire bien plus pour toi…  
  
Je t'écoutais seulement à moitié, préoccupé par ma petite personne.  
Comme je regrette à présent.  
  
Je regrette ces moments privilégiés, rien qu'à nous deux.  
Nos fous rires complices.  
Nos mauvais coups.  
  
Tout.  
  
Je regrette de t'avoir oublié, parfois.  
Je regrette de ne jamais t'avoir dit à quel point tu comptais pour moi.  
  
Maintenant mes yeux restent dissimulés par un rideau de larmes salées…  
Un goût amer qui ne me quitte plus.  
Une sensation de vide à combler.  
  
Tu comptais plus encore pour moi que je ne le pensais…  
Maintenant, tu n'es qu'un souvenir… Dans un coin de ma mémoire, tu es rangé.  
À tout jamais.

* * *

_**Ne vous sentez pas obligés de reviewer... **_


	3. Under the Iron Mask

**_Et revoilà un One Shot...  
Bonne lecture...  
Ah oui, j'oubliais, Draco est pas à moi... Imaginez ce qu'il subirait...  
Sondage à la fin du texte _

* * *

**

Under the Iron Mask

* * *

_**Note(s) de l'auteur : Ce texte est celui écrit pour Vénusa pour la remercier de ses visites sur mon site, elle a été le 500ème :D  
« The Iron Mask » est une chanson de Magic Kingdom.** _

Un manoir. Grand.  
Des cris. Des hurlements.  
Des rires, des pleurs...

- Dracooooooooooo ! Rends-le moi !  
- Non ! Dis-le d'abord !  
- Mais euh ! Dire quoi ?  
- Que c'est moi le plus beau !  
- Rends-moi mon serpent !  
- Dis-le !  
- Nan. T'es moche d'abord !  
- DIS-LE !  
- Mon serpeeeeent !  
- Dis-le, et je te le rends ...  
- Tu le promets ?  
- Mais oui... Un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses...  
- Tu... Tu es le plus beau...  
- Tiens, voilà ta bestiole Niette – lança le jeune homme en jetant le serpent au loin.  
- Mon serpent ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Dray !  
- Et qui va m'en empêcher, hein ?  
- Moi !  
- Pff !  
- Coup de pied dans les valseuses Et puis c'est pour mon serpent aussi...  
- Je... Veux... Plus... Ja...mais te... voir !

¤

12 ans plus tard :

Blam  
- Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez, merde !  
- Si ta tête ne ressemblait pas à un paillasson Malfoy, on ne te marcherait pas dessus.  
- Fiche-moi la paix Grang... Hey, mais tu n'es pas Granger ? T'es qui alors ? Tu me connais comment ?  
- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?  
- Euh... Non...  
- Au revoir.  
- Mais !

Le jeune homme regarda le dos de la jeune fille s'éloigner. Elle lui laissait une vague impression de déjà vu, oui mais...

Il avait raté la cérémonie de la Répartition (« Fichu Potter »), et ne connaissait donc pas son nom... Mais il avait cru voir un blason de Serpentard orner sa robe noire. Il la retrouverait sûrement dans sa salle commune...

Le lendemain, tout ce que le Prince des Serpentards avait pu apprendre sur la jeune fille était le fait qu'elle avait une chambre privée pour on ne sait quelle raison, qu'elle était bizarre, et faisait peur...

Pourquoi peur ?

Quelqu'un avait entraperçu son animal de compagnie... Un superbe mais néanmoins énorme serpent... Avec lequel elle avait apparemment de longues conversations...

Piqué au vif, le jeune homme voulait en savoir plus.

Jamais il n'arrivait à lui parler, jamais il n'arrivait à savoir quoi que ce soit sur elle. Même son nom semblait échapper à tous... Jamais il ne l'entendait... Un sortilège de confusion ? Certainement...  
Elle le surpassait dans toutes les matières, et cela l'énervait prodigieusement...

Un jour, il parvint à la suivre jusque sa chambre, et la coinça afin de lui parler...

- Toi... J'ai l'impression de te connaître sans rien savoir de toi, alors que toi manifestement...  
- Toujours aussi doué Malfoy...  
- Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? Mais je ne te connais même pas...  
- Lâche moi Malfoy – siffla la jeune femme.  
- Dis-moi qui tu es alors !  
- Trouve tout seul. Tu fais chier ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi !  
- Dis-moi !  
- Je t'aurai prévenu. LÂCHE-MOI !  
- Parleuh !  
- Coup de pied dans les valseuses Je t'avais prévenu...  
- Niette...  
- Tu vois quand tu veux... Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Au revoir !

La jeune femme, enfin libre, s'éloigna, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

_Merde alors, Nietteà Poudlard ?  
Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis au moins 10 ans... Elle a rudement changé... Et en bien en plus...  
Me demande si elle a toujours cet abominable mais minuscule serpent..._

Le jeune homme se remettant de sa douleur fixa un moment la porte derrière laquelle la jeune femme avait disparu.  
Douze longues années avaient passé, mais la seule personne qui avait jamais osé le frapper à cet endroit là, la seule fille assez vicieuse et mauvaise pour se le permettre, c'était la jeune Niette. Surnom qu'il lui avait donné pour l'embêter, et ça marchait prodigieusement bien...

_Ce que j'ai pu t'embêter quand on était petits... Tu m'en veux encore je pense... _

Mécaniquement le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte. Et frappa...

- QUOI ? Tu veux quoi Draco ?  
- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?  
- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?  
- Euh ?  
- Comme tu dis. Tu veux quoi ?  
- Comment va ton ver de terre ?  
- Mon serpent ?  
- Ouais.  
- Il t'emmerde mon serpent.  
- Mais euh...  
- Il fait 2m50 de long maintenant, le ver de terre...  
- Oops...  
- Tu veux toujours le voir ? Twisted  
- Silence  
- Je m'en doutais un peu... Au revoir...  
- Mais attend Niette !  
- Je te parlerai à nouveau quand tu m'appelleras par mon prénom, et non plus par ce sobriquet... Sinon je t'en trouve un et je te fous la honte !  
- Mais...  
- Clac ! Porte qui se referme dans la figure de Malfoy (N/A : Oui, elle était ouverte, et zut c'est moi l'auteur TT)

Dépité, le jeune homme s'éloigna...  
Il avait appelé la fillette en permanence à l'époque... Parce que ça énervait la « gamine », et que c'était plus jolià son avis à lui... Voyons, c'était quoi déjà son prénom ?

_Ah ben oui ! _

Il s'en rappelait à présent.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir, alors qu'ils étaient inséparables...  
Mais quelle buse !  
Il adorait le petit sourire mutin et l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux qui illuminaient son visage...  
Il adorait par dessus tout la taquiner, pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Pendant des années...  
_Soupir _  
À présent il réalisait à quel point sa présence lui avait manqué...  
_Crétin ! _  
D'abord il l'avait laissé s'éloigner à cause de sa fierté, ensuite il avait dû se détacher de ses rêves et habitudes d'enfants pour suivre l'instruction qui ferait de lui un vrai Malfoy...

Comme un masque de fer qu'on lui avait posé sur le visage : un masque froid, qui parfois rouillait...

Alors son père se sentait obligé de le dérouiller... À coups de Doloris... Efficace, jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

Rassemblant ses sentiments, réchauffant son coeur, assis dans se froid corridor des cachots, il cherchait... Il cherchait au fond de lui à comprendre pourquoi, et comment il avait disparu...  
C'est dingue comme une simple rencontre peut vous pousser à aller voir au plus profond de vous où sont passés les restes de votre personnalité enfouie...

Mais sous le masque de fer, Dray a survécu... Dray, le jeune homme qu'il ne sera jamais... À moins de trouver au fond de lui le courage de se dresser contre son père, d'envoyer Pansy Parkinson – sa promise – au diable, et de s'avouer à lui même ses sentiments...

Un regard vers la porte fermée, derrière laquelle il y a la jeune fille qui tente de le fuir... Ce qu'est devenu la petite Niette... Et qu'il aime encore plus qu'auparavant...

Il a compris... Enfin...  
_Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !  
Je suis un crétin !  
Un lâche !  
Une lavette !_

Il se frappe l'arrière de la tête contre le mur, et la douleur lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

Il se lève, et retourne vers la porte. Frappe. (N/A : Pauvre porte, décidément...)  
- Tu veux quoi Draco ?  
- Il n'y a que moi qui connais cette chambre, hein ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ici ?  
À cause de toi...  
- Moi ?  
- Oui toi ! L'arrogant Malfoy, qui pourtant n'est qu'une lopette...  
- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !  
- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es... Tu plies, tel le roseau, mais tu seras un jour déraciné, tel le chêne. Qui sera là pour réparer les dégâts ?  
- Personne, sûrement...

La jeune fille entrouvrit la porte, et regarda d'un oeil suspicieux le jeune homme, qui lui fixait obstinément ses pieds...

- Draco...  
- Non, pas Draco...  
- Hein ?  
- Je ne veux plus être Draco...  
- Qui alors ?  
- Je voudrais redevenir celui que je suis vraiment... Dray...  
- Ah ?  
- Aide-moi, Niette...  
- Je ne suis plus ta Niette... Depuis longtemps...  
- Je t'aime, Vénusa...

La jeune femme, interloquée, ouvrit grand la porte, et son coeur... Et d'un sourire, l'invita enfin...

_Under the iron mask, I will survive, I'll never die...  
(Sous le masque de fer, je survivrai, je ne mourrai jamais...)_

Fin

* * *

**_Merci à l'avance pour vos reviews, si y'en a :)

* * *

Sondage :  
J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (je n'abandonne pas les autres,et je ne desespère pas de les finir un jour :D)  
Seulement j'hesite pour le couple... Alors... Ryry/Draco ou Ryry/Sev ?  
Merci !_**


	4. Trahisons

_**Coucou ! Voilà un one-shot, qui fait un peu miroir à Tu Sais. ça me trottait dans la tête, maintenant c'est sorti... Bonne lecture !  
Comme toujours les personnages sont pas à moi :)

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews : Orlina** (ben t'as eu ton tour hein -), **Vénusa** (chuuuuuuuuuuuuut), **Galouz** (euh ben merci, et merci aussi pour ton passage sur mon blog... Il y a régulièrement de quoi lire, et pas que du HP :)), **Minerve** (pairing adopté à la quasi unanimité :D), **Vif D'or** (On peut pas tout avoir hein )  
**

* * *

**_

Je sais que quelque part tu te souviens encore ce jour là.  
Oui, ce jour où j'ai décidé de perdre mon âme.  
Où nous sommes devenus amis.  
Et... Tu as causé ma perte...

Tu voulais briller par toi même. Tu étais dans mon ombre.

Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça, tu le sais bien...

Mais la jalousie t'a aveuglé.  
Tout d'abord légère. Une brume t'aveuglant parfois.  
Puis de plus en plus dense, rage sourde brûlant tes sens.

Et puis tu nous as tourné le dos, cherchant la gloire ailleurs, me haïssant pour ce que j'étais...

Piètre survivant que je suis, incapable de sauver son meilleur ami de lui-même.

Ce jour, tu t'en souviens ?

Le jour de notre rencontre.  
Le début de ce qui aurait pu être une grande histoire d'amitié...  
Le début de ta fin.

J'ai refusé la main d'un prince des glaces pour te protéger. Et maintenant je t'ai perdu.  
À tout jamais.

Tu m'as trahi. Plus d'une fois.  
J'ai voulu encore et toujours croire en toi.  
Concours de circonstances. Hasards.

Non.

Trahisons.

Toi, le courageux Gryffondor, tu as disparu.  
Perfide, rusé, mauvais. Voilà ce que tu es.

Et à présent, tu es là. À genoux devant moi.  
Du sang coule de tes lèvres, et tu me fixes d'un regard indéfinissable...

Comment a-t'on pu en arriver là, Ron, mon frère ?

Doutes, faux-semblants. Horreurs.  
Pressentiments.

Confirmation le jour où le masque est tombé.  
De distant, tu as disparu.  
Toujours dans le sillage du Survivant, son toutou comme disait Voldemort.  
Et il s'est servi de ton désir de plaire. De ton désir de puissance. De sortir du lot.

Ron, tu étais... Non, tu es ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Malgré mes maladresses, mes coups d'éclats, tu as toujours été ce frère pour moi. Cette part que l'on ne comprend que lorsqu'elle disparaît.  
Quand tu pars, c'est une partie de mon coeur que l'on arrache.

Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Tu essaies de sauver ta peau. Mais, mon frère, à présent elle est entre mes mains.

Tu saignes, et j'ai envie de panser tes blessures.  
Tu pleures, mais ça sonne faux.  
Je sais distinguer la véritable détresse, pour l'avoir vue dans les yeux de trop de gens. Et tu le sais aussi.  
Tes larmes sont inutiles, mon ami. Pas ces fausses larmes, qui sont sûrement aussi salées que j'ai envie de te tuer...

Non, je n'ai pas envie de prononcer ces mots qui signifieraient ta disparition.

Égoïste ? Probablement.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, même si tu t'es apparemment libéré de moi. Tu me hantes.  
Tu me hanteras toute ma vie.

Ce n'est pas fini. Pas encore.

Je dois encore te parler, Ron.

Depuis tant d'années nous avions partagé tant de choses.  
Depuis combien de temps me hais-tu à ce point ? Depuis quand ? Quatrième ? Cinquième année ? La sixième peut-être...  
Quand ? Quand as-tu tourné le dos à ce en quoi tu croyais uniquement pour te venger ?  
Et te venger de quoi ? De moi ? D'une stupide remarque faite alors que j'étais complètement bourré ?

Tu le sais pourtant que quand je suis bourré, je raconte n'importe quoi. Que je ne suis plus moi.  
Quelle idée de me demander à ce moment là ce que je pensais de toi ?

Et pourquoi m'avoir écouté cette fois-là et pas maintenant ?

Tu fais écran à toi-même, tu ne crois pas ?

Souviens-toi Ron, souviens-toi...

Non, tu ne veux pas. Ça te fait mal ?  
Que devrais-je dire ?  
Tu sais, toutes les blessures ne se voient pas.  
Oh oui, tu dois en être heureux... En t'alliant à celui qui désire ma mort jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, tu as tué la mienne...

Plus d'une fois tu as tenté de me livrer à lui. Et je n'y voyais que pièges grossiers des mangemorts. Je me pensais en sécurité avec toi, sans savoir que le danger venait de l'intérieur...

Il faut se méfier de ses amis, il est vrai...

Oh, Ron...

Pourquoi avons-nous tout gâché ?

Tu ne veux plus m'écouter ? Tu en as assez entendu. Soit.  
Tu veux que j'en finisse. Maintenant.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu le mérites, pour m'avoir trahi ? Pour avoir trahi ma confiance ?  
Si ce n'est que ça, je mérite autant la mort que toi, si ce n'est plus.

Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai parfois pensé ce que tu as entendu ce soir là.  
Que tu n'étais qu'un boulet à ma charge de Survivant.  
Je l'ai pensé.  
Mais il suffisait de revoir un de ces merveilleux moments que nous avons passé ensemble pour me rendre compte que le boulet, c'était moi...

Regarde, mon frère, je suis comme toi. À genoux, face à toi...

Tue moi si tu veux, mais je ne te ferai pas de mal.  
Tu n'as fait que me trahir, comme je t'ai trahi. Tu n'as pas tué. J'ai tué. Voldemort, d'accord, mais c'est un meurtre quand même...

Et ma main sèche tes larmes, authentiques cette fois.  
Et mes doigts essuient le sang...

Tu es mon ami...

Et je te donne ma baguette... Je suis à ta merci, Ron...

Et tu me prends dans tes bras, et tu te confonds en excuses...  
Et tu pleures. Et je pleure.

Et je te pardonne. Et tu me pardonnes...

L'amitié plus forte que la douleur ? J'y crois...  
Rien ne sera plus pareil, Ron... Nous avons grandi...

Mais jamais, jamais plus je ne te ferai du mal...

* * *

**_Une tite review ? Une menace de mort ? (Je préfère la première, je ne m'en cache pas )_**


	5. Apparences

_**Écrit pendant que j'étais en clinique, un peu décousu car pas écrit d'une traite...  
**_

* * *

On se retrouve un matin à faire semblant.  
Pour donner l'impression que tout est au mieux.  
Mener une vie des plus normales possible, pour cacher cette haine qui gronde, qui nous ronge peu à peu.

Il a le monde sur ses épaules de 17 ans, mais garde le sourire.  
Il se balade avec elle, l'embrasse, la prend dans ses bras.  
Mais elle, elle sait.

Elle l'observe dans l'ombre depuis cinq ans. Elle connaît tous ses regards, tous ses mots.  
Et elle devine ses maux.

Elle sait.  
Elle sait qu'il s'en va.

Peu à peu, il s'en va.  
Il voit peu à peu disparaître tous les gens qui l'aident, ou l'ont aidé. Qui l'aiment.  
Ses parents, même s'il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment.  
Sirius, son parrain. Dumbledore, son… mentor ? Protecteur ?  
Et tant d'autres…

Tel un feu sacré la révolte gronde en lui.  
Il voudrait tuer le traître.  
Tuer Voldemort.  
Tuer la graine noire implantée au plus profond de lui et qui chaque jour grandit, s'alimentant de sa colère, de sa rage, de sa haine.

Elle voit la lueur de ses yeux verts s'éteindre.  
Elle voit bien qu'il a mal.  
Lui est aveugle.

Le vert de ses yeux s'est obscurci.  
Elle seule l'a vu.  
Son frère est bien trop occupé à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Hermione.

Et elle a mal, mais le soutient du mieux qu'elle peut.  
Mais après cette année ? Dans quelques jours ?

Lui sera dehors. Elle, toujours dans cette école.

Elle le sait, il s'en va.  
Maintenant, elle a froid.

À deux, ils sauvent les apparences. Combien de temps encore ?

C'est l'été. Elle attend de voir la chouette blanche arriver vers elle comme l'été précédent.  
Mais Hedwige ne vient pas.  
Ron a l'air préoccupé.  
Hermione arrive sous peu avec ses parents. Elle a l'air grave, se jette dans les bras de Ron. Ils sont ensemble maintenant.

Mais à elle, fillette silencieuse, on ne dit rien…  
Mais elle sait.  
Elle seule a toujours pu comprendre son petit ami.  
Elle sait ce que c'est d'être possédé, d'être rongé.

Mais elle se tait.

Et lui… Lui a disparu.

Il n'est plus question de sauver les apparences, elle pleure. Il l'a abandonnée. Apparences ?

Il a appris tant de choses.

Déjà, qu'il devait s'éloigner des gens afin de ne pas mettre leurs vies en danger.  
Il a appris a dissimuler son aura, ses pouvoirs magiques.

Il se terre. Il se cache. Il suit les activités des mangemorts de près. Lit les horreurs de la gazette à son sujet.  
Ils l'avaient déjà fait passer pour fou, alors pourquoi pas pour lâche, ou même mangemort ?

Il s'en moque.

Il surveille. Note.  
Il sait qu'on le recherche.  
Mais lui a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Le quartier général de Voldemort.

Il sait. Il va agir. Bientôt. Sous peu.

Le Lord Noir s'agite, ces temps-ci.  
Las de rechercher un Survivant qui apparemment a disparu de la surface de la terre, il prépare un coup d'éclat, pour se rappeler au bon souvenir du monde sorcier.  
Il enverra ses mangemorts, et restera avec une garde minime dans son QG. Il ne se déplace que pour les grandes occasions, comme tuer Potter…

Il agira à ce moment là. Et tout se finira enfin.  
Il pourra mener la vie qu'il entend.

Il est couvert de sang.  
Sa baguette à la main, il joue les blessés graves. Se traîne jusqu'à la « salle du trône. »

Le Lord sait déjà qu'il est là. Qu'il est blessé.  
Du moins le croit-il. Voilà ce qui importe. Les Apparences.

Le Seigneur Noir a l'air terrifiant, mais lui n'a pas peur. Apparences encore.

La vois s'élève, sifflante.  
« Potter ! Tu as fini par ramper hors de ton trou, fou suicidaire ! Tu es là, devant moi, comme toujours. Mais cette fois tu rampes, tu espères te faire passer pour un serpent, mais tu n'es que vermine. Cette fois Potter, plus de Survivant ou de Seigneur des Ténèbres, seulement toi contre moi ! »

Voldemort ne craint pas le Survivant. C'est un jeune homme faible, sans défenses, blessé. De plus, n'est-il pas à l'abri avec ses horcruxes ?  
Il ignore qu'il n'en reste désormais plus qu'un, et que Potter l'a justement sur lui….

« Tu ne dis rien, Potter ? Tu as peur, peut-être ? Tu as raison. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe en ce moment n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne rien laisser paraître. Apparences.  
Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne sait plus rien du monde sorcier, la gazette ne pouvant être qualifiée de source d'information fiable.

« Mes mangemorts sont partis détruire Hogwarts. Ta maison, ta famille, tes amis. »

Il ne réagit pas. Il n'a plus de maison, ni amis. Il les a abandonnés.  
Voldemort essaie de l'affaiblir, de l'énerver, de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Voldemort veut le voir rampant, suppliant d'épargner ses amis. Il veut le Survivant à ses pieds. Ce dernier a décidé de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Tu t'en moques, Potter ? Soit. Tu n'es plus rien, même plus un sauveur. Tu es considéré comme la cause de la perte de ce monde. Je gagne, Potter. »

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le Survivant lança l'horcruxe qu'il avait au creux de la main dans le rayon vert, se projetant à l'écart afin de se protéger de l'explosion qui va inévitablement suivre.

Hébété, le Lord Noir regarde le trou dans le sol, et cherche le jeune homme du regard.

Nulle part.  
Est-ce Potter qui a explosé ainsi ? Est-il finalement enfin victorieux, après ces années de lutte et de rage ?

La douleur qu'il ressent soudainement dans ses reins et son ventre le détrompe bien rapidement.

Le dégénéré l'a attaqué à l'arme blanche. Il est sûr de lui. Alors, cette explosion ? Et si c'était…. ?

« Parfaitement, Jedusor. Tu as compris. Tu t'es détruit toi-même, en détruisant ce dernier horcruxe. Et maintenant, je finis le travail. Je vais accomplir la destinée qu'on m'a imposée. Que tu m'as imposée en me marquant… »

Le jeune homme retire l'épée du corps décharné de son adversaire. Voldemort titube, ivre de douleur.  
Potter est bel et bien un serpent, il a été plus que rusé.  
Il a lâché sa baguette, il est seul, serait-ce la fin ?

Un autre coup d'épée, le sang gicle à nouveau.  
Voldemort le regarde comme s'il n'était qu'illusion. Mais la douleur est bien réelle.  
Il tombe à genoux.

Et d'un geste, Potter lui coupe la tête.

A regrets.

Cette épée qu'il a conjurée ne lui aura que trop facilité la tâche.  
Trop…facile… Sans doute.

La terreur sorcière est à ses pieds, coupée en deux.

Pris d'un accès de rage, le jeune homme coupe, tranche, hurle, s'éclabousse encore de sang.

Puis il tombe à genoux, hurlant sa rage. Hurlant sa peine, sa douleur.  
N'a-t'il pas tué ?

À ses côtés, il ne reste plus que de la bouillie de ce qui fut Lord Voldemort. Sa rage l'a changé en charpie.

Mais ce n'est pas fini…  
Il se redresse, se relève. Parcours la pièce du regard. Aperçoit une porte vers laquelle il se dirige.  
Un long couloir. Des cris, des râles.

Les geôles.

Bien conscient de son apparence, un jeune homme hirsute, couvert de sang et de chairs, il s'y rend. Ouvre les cellules.  
Délivre les gens.

Seule une personne le reconnaît, il a tellement changé.

Il amène son index devant ses lèvres, lui intimant de faire silence.

Et disparaît…

**_fin_**


	6. Tous des Anges

**_Rien à voir avec la chanson _

* * *

Tous des Anges**

Seul, ici bas. Où la vie n'a plus de prix.  
Où ma vie n'a plus de prix.

Je ne peux avoir peur de l'avenir, car je n'en ai pas.  
On me l'a volé…

On a choisi pour moi une voie qui ne me plaît pas.  
On m'a choisi un chemin de larmes et de sang.  
On m'a poussé vers un destin…

J'aimerais pouvoir renier mon « protecteur », renier ma vie, mon sang, ma faiblesse…

On me veut surpuissant. Je ne suis qu'insignifiance.  
On me veut surhumain, je ne suis qu'un adolescent comme tant d'autres…

Non, pas comme les autres.

Tous ne sont pas condamnés à la célébrité. À toujours devoir marcher droit pour satisfaire le public.

J'en ai plus qu'assez.

Moi je veux vivre… Vivre pour moi, plus pour les autres.

Les Autres…

Ceux qui sont là pour ma célébrité, pour être protégé.  
Pour se servir de moi, et me jeter après.  
Ce n'est pas juste, non…

Pourquoi moi plus qu'un autre ?

Mais je ne souhaiterais ça à personne.

Personne ne mérite ça.  
Juste parce qu'un sociopathe a décidé à ma naissance que j'étais le sauveur…  
Et m'a apposé sa marque.

Je pourrais presque dire que je vis un enfer…

Condamné à la peine, à la souffrance. À la solitude.  
À ne jamais aimer, ou être aimé sous peine de souffrir encore.  
L'on me prendrait encore et toujours ce que j'aime le plus au monde.  
Ce qui m'est le plus cher.

On me l'a déjà fait.  
Et ça fait si mal…

Et on recommencerait…

Mon cœur bat encore dans ma poitrine.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce que je suis le Sauveur.  
Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Le Sauveur de qui ? De quoi ? Ce monde n'est plus que larmes. Il n'est plus que flammes. Pleurs. Rancoeurs.

Les gens gisent dans les décombres d'un monde qui fut le leur.

Le monde pourrait être si beau…

Mais les gens n'ont pas voulu croire en moi au bon moment, et maintenant ils reposent en paix. Pour la plupart.

Mais je comprends.  
Qui voudrait confier sa vie à un gamin soi-disant à moitié fou ?

Ceux qui restent se reposent sur moi.

Savent-ils que je n'ai absolument plus rien à foutre de leur monde ?

Ceux à qui je tenais sont tous partis.  
Alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Plus rien…

Alors ce monde ne m'intéresse plus.

Vois, monde sorcier… Ton Sauveur a besoin d'être sauvé…

Mais il n'en a pas envie.

Il veut juste pouvoir oublier sa peine, sa vie, son sang. Partir.

**_fin_**


End file.
